Blood Bank
by hueri
Summary: Taniyama Mai finds the new professor very suspicious. So when she sees a pair of blood red eyes instead of curious dark ones, she realized wasn't seeing things after all. Professor Kazuya Shibuya was definitely not normal.
1. Blood Bank

**Blood Bank**

Taniyama Mai finds the new professor very suspicious. He looked the same age as everyone else in her class, the only difference was that he was right in front of them and standing while she sat at the back, day dreaming and wishing the lecture would be over.

Professor Shibuya continued speaking fluently that almost no one could notice the small foreign accent that slip up when he said long words. It was rare, but Mai heard it nice and clear.

It may be because her class were mostly made up of girls who stared at the handsome professor that they didn't notice, but she expected more from Yasuhara who sat next to her.

"There! He did it again?" Mai said once again on their third lecture with the young professor. "I can't believe you don't hear it!"

"Well, it may be because you like him too much that you notice all the little things," Yasuhara grinned as he eagerly waited for his name to be called out.

" _Mai_ ," Professor Shibuya said and everyone in the class fell silent. "Mai," He repeated and his purple eyes met with hers.

"He's calling you, Taniyama-san." Yasuhara nudged her with a creepy grin and a handful of exaggerated eyebrow gestures. Mai scowled at him and stood up, approaching him and taking her paper from his outstretched arm.

"It's Taniyama, Professor." She said in a low voice, so no one would hear and he raised a brow at her. "My last name is Taniyama, not Mai. I don't know about your country but calling someone by their first name at Japan is pretty intimate and for those who are close."

"Of course," He said and Mai nodded, "Mai."

She almost tripped and she spun to face him only to find that he had turned away and called the next student, who purposely bumped into her shoulder.

"That was rude!" Mai fumed as she set her tray down the table. Yasuhara jumped up in surprise, barely managing to save his bowl of udon. "I told him my last name was Taniyama and he still called me Mai."

"You can't blame him. You were the one who wrote your first name first before your surname."

"But it was obviously because the pen had messed up while I wrote my surname!" Mai said. "I corrected him already, you know. Plus, he probably has a class list."

"He's probably thinking you're like the rest of the girls in class who wants him to call them by their first name."

"Well, I don't! I'm helping him already!"

She finished her meal and joined Yasuhara at the library, who later said good-bye to her when his girlfriend texted him. Mai hummed in jealousy at the girlfriend of her best friend and then pouted when she felt like she was getting left behind.

She flipped the pages of the book thoughtlessly until she heard a sound that made her blush. She sat up, tried to brush it off until she heard it again. Mai was sure she had turned a bright shade already when she heard it much louder. She groaned before closing her book and proceeded to head towards the counter when she spotted a mop of black hair.

She stepped back a few paces and her eyes widened in horror at the scene before her. Mai zoned out, trying to tell herself she was seeing things until the man lifted his head up the exposed neck and wiped the extra blood on his lips and her neck with a napkin.

He stared at her and then smirked. Mai bowed to him respectfully and then rushed towards the exit, completely ignoring the fact that she had dropped the book right by the aisle she saw the creature was at.

Mai stopped running when she reached the ice cream shop around the corner, as it was also in front of a church. Call her crazy, but it what she thinks it was, then she would be safer there if the time arises. She caught her breath before stopping by the mart and then going back to her apartment.

The following week, Mai brushed off whatever it was she saw as a figment of her imagination that was most likely due to the moans she heard at the library. "Honestly," she shook her head as she stepped into the bus.

The few of the students who managed to get into the top 5 (highest) during the exam, per class, was invited into a short trip towards a newly opened museum of the friend of their University's president. Yasuhara fell asleep the moment his head fell on Mai's shoulder and it was the same for her.

When they arrived the venue, all the students opened their mouth in awe at the spectacular building before them.

"Look at who the devil invited," Yasuhara grinned and Mai turned her attention away from the tall arch to the Professor who was wearing what Mai thinks is the most casual he could do; a black turtle neck, a coat and a pair of black jeans.

Mai rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics and they were pushed inside the building where a priest brought out a golden cross and sprinkled holy water along the hallway and the corners of the new museum.

She excitedly followed the rest until she noticed someone was lagging behind them, Mai slowed her pace down. "Are you okay, Professor?"

"Yes," he said while keeping his eyes closed and massaging the bridge of his nose. But Mai wouldn't hear of it, she frowned and dragged him towards the nearest place they could sit on which was oddly by the restroom. She pulled out her phone and texted Yasuhara that she would fall behind for a while.

"Would you like some water?" She asked, and he nodded. Mai offered him her bottled water, "I drank from it already, but you could always wipe it."

He ignored her and drank straight from the bottle, Mai refused to blush and cleared her throat while looking at everywhere else but him. When he started coughing, Mai turned to him in alarm and then kneeled in front of him, "Professor—"

Her eyes went wide, so she wasn't seeing things after all. Professor Kazuya Shibuya normally had a pair of curious purple eyes but what stared at her were blood red orbs.

"I need you to call Lin," he said as he gasped for air. Mai nodded and searched his pockets for his phone, she found it on the back of his pants. There were only three numbers on her phone, all in English, and only one had a Japanese ring to it.

She pressed to call for Lin Koujo and the person picked up on the second ring. " _What's wrong, Noll?_ "

"I— Uhm," Mai panicked, "I don't speak English!"

"Who is this?"

"I'm a student of Kazuya Shibuya, he's attending some kind of opening ceremony and they brought out holy water and a cross, so I think he needs—"

"Turn on the GPS in that phone and keep him away from the holy water, he will jump on just about anyone if he gets any exposed to those items."

"But—!" Mai said as the line was cut off, "But there's no place left unblessed!" Her eyes met with the lady's comfort room and she pulled the professor inside, locking the door behind them. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" He asked her, breathing heavily.

Mai bit her lips, "Well. If you can manage a response like that, better?"

He didn't reply and instead leaned on the wall for support, Mai could practically see him getting weaker and weaker. "Blood!" She blurted out and instantly the young professor watched her with predatory eyes. "If it's blood you need then…"

"Don't be stupid, Mai."

"It's Taniyama to you," She corrected. "Come on. This is the only time you'll ever taste my blood, a one-time offer."

"I'm beyond my control right now," he said. "You won't be strong enough to push me away if I drink too much."

"Trust me, I can." Mai said, "Just… just hurry up, okay?"

Mai was expecting more of a resistance from him, so she was surprised when he lifted her to sit on the sink and tipped her head to the side gently. He licked his lips, "Push me away when you start feeling pain."

Before she could nod, his teeth sank into her neck and she grabbed his shoulders tightly. Mai quickly understood the reason behind the moans she had heard back at the library because she was feeling pleasure along every part of her body.

Mai didn't know how long he drank but when the pleasure subsided, her body felt like it was being pricked by a thousand needles. She opened her eyes instantly and tried to push him away, he growled and Mai gently pressed a pressure behind his neck.

"That's what I thought," Mai said, panting as heavy as he was. Her eyes widened in fear once again as his eyes returned to her neck, she slapped her hand over the bloodied part. He took her hand into his with ease before leaning over once again.

"NAPKIN!" Mai exclaimed as he ran his tongue on her neck, catching every bit of blood that escaped the small punctures. Mai tried pushing his head away but he was stubborn.

He ignored her as he did the same to the blood that was on her hand, Mai squeaked in embarrassment and buried her face in her free hand. She calmed erratic heart before meeting the purple eyes of her professor. "You— You could have just used a napkin!"

"I don't have any with me," he said. Mai had to hand it over to him, there wasn't a speck of blood anywhere, not even on his lips. "Neither do you."

"Tissue, then!" Mai pointed at the roll hanging on the wall. "Whatever," Mai said, stepping down the sink and closing her eyes to brush of the anemic state she was feeling. There was a knock on the door and several lines of English, "That must be Lin-san."

"You're going to feel anemic in a while," he said and she nodded as he left her without any further comment. Mai washed her neck and hand before she sat outside the comfort room and texted Yasuhara to come pick her up, he came running and fired several questions. All of which she didn't have in her to reply to.

Yasuhara lifted her and took her to the bus, explaining to the teacher what happened. Her eyes met with Professor Shibuya and she avoided him right away.

That was definitely the last time she would let him drink her blood.

. . .

The next time she saw Professor Shibuya was six days after the incident as that was during a Saturday and his lectures were only during the Friday's. She did her best to pretend nothing happened and it was going well until he approached her desk by the end of the lecture.

He placed a paper cup on her desk and she looked at it questioningly.

"Tomato juice," he said.

Mai blinked before taking it and nodding, "Thank you."

She was aware that he was following her but ignored him until she bumped into a taller man. Although most men did tower over her figure. "Oh, the assistant, Lin-san, right?"

He nodded and then Mai continued her quest to reach the next room for the lecture. She had finished her tomato juice and disposed it properly before turning to face the two men, "Okay. What is it you need from me? Can I also just say that you look less handsome as compared to last week?"

"So you do admit you find me handsome," Professor Shibuya smirked.

Mai crossed her arms, "I don't think you followed me around to fish for compliments, Naru."

"Naru?"

"Nor did you follow me around to ask what that means."

"Get this over with, Kazuya." Lin said, sighing. "Because she is right and you need to tell her."

"I need your blood." He said and Mai stared at him. "Mai?"

"No." She firmly replied, "I told you that was going to be the first and the last time you drink my blood. The chances of me saying 'okay' would have been higher if you used a tissue rather than running your… your… _you know_ , all over my neck!"

"Running your what?" Lin asked the quiet man.

"I've been rejecting blood." Naru said.

"Well, aren't you picky?"

Ignoring everything else, he continued speaking "Although I normally accept any type of blood, recently all of them tastes like dust to me. It doesn't affect me but I can't stand drinking tasteless blood."

Mai scoffed and looked at the taller man, "Can you believe him?"

"Will you give him a drop?" Lin said and Mai looked at him in disbelief, "He just fed but I know how it feels to have an aftertaste of dust in my mouth."

"This is ridiculous," Mai sighed. She placed her books on the bench and opened her bag to search for a glossy paper which she used to cut the tip of her index finger. She hissed in pain as she cut it much deeper than expected and as blood started to gather.

Instinct made her want to bring her injured finger to her own mouth but Naru had beat her to it and sucked on the injury. She counted to three before reaching her limit.

Mai rolled her eyes as she took her handkerchief from her bag when he caught her hand again and licked the tip of her finger. Mai swiftly brought her head up to meet him. "You have got to stop doing that!" Mai exclaimed, her voice turning higher. He raised an eyebrow at her and she took her hand back, no sign of pink nor red.

"I don't like wasting blood," he said.

"I don't believe you," Mai replied, thinking of the time he used a cloth to wipe all the excess he hadn't drank back then at the library. "The next time you do that, I won't let you have any."

. . .

The following Friday, Mai was once again called out by Naru.

"Oh, lover boy is calling," Yasuhara sang and Mai stomped on his foot. He laughed, blowing her a kiss before leaving comically.

Mai stood in front of him and wordlessly brought out a paper once again until he stopped her, "You don't have to do that. It will take longer to heal."

And he was right because the following day after Naru drank from her at the museum, there wasn't any sign of the punctures.

"There isn't a lot of place you can drink from if you use your teeth you know," Mai said and he caught him staring at her neck. "Anywhere that is covered by clothing is forbidden."

He frowned before opening his palm to her. She looked at it and then placed a hand atop it. He flipped it over so her palm was open too and then pointed at her wrist, Mai shrugged and took out a tissue, handing it over to him. If he saw it, he pretended he didn't because when he pulled back again, there wasn't a speck of blood.

"This is practically harassment," Mai fumed. "And don't you dare lie to me, I saw you last Wednesday and you used a napkin to wipe what was left of the blood you didn't drink from the pretty lady."

"I don't like wasting _your_ blood." He said, gathering his laptop and file before stepping out of the room. Mai blushed, taking her bag and pretending he didn't single her out among the other women he fed from.

She won't allow herself to jump into such close-to-impossible conclusions.

. . .

She said that but Mai was pleasantly surprised to see Naru stood outside her apartment during golden week. Mai yawned as the moon was still high up, leaning on the doorway with her eyes half-open, "Who is it?"

"I hope you're not an idiot enough to make it a habit to ask that right after you unlock your door." A calm voice said and Mai blinked tiredly, "Can I come in?"

"Huh?" She said, rubbing her eyes. "Sure. Would you like some tea?"

"I'll take whatever you have," he said and Mai nodded absently, taking out the pitcher of oolong from the fridge and pouring some on a random glass. She returned to the living room and sat on the couch, placing the glass in the table.

She was half-aware of her surroundings and nodded to everything. She felt a pair of cold hands brush the skin under her ear and hummed to appreciate the kind gesture. Mai was so close to falling asleep when she felt a feathered kiss followed by an immense sensation of pleasure, and then all her sleepiness flew out the window.

"Naru?!" She exclaimed, reality had made her instantly aware that she was straddling on his lap and that one of his hand was locked firm on her waist while the other was wrapped around her back to support her, both of which was _inside_ her shirt. Mai shivered at the cold night air and panicked when Naru licked her neck more than what was normal.

"Shibuya!"

He made no move to stop as he sucked on her neck once again. She was aware that no more of her blood was already coming out, he had already stopped the flow from his repeated licks. "What are you— You're going to leave a mark!"

Mai squirmed but his grip on her waist progressed into him pushing her flush to his chest. Mai grabbed a fistful of his hair and tried to pull his head back but she was already anemic from the blood she lost to him.

She then reasoned with herself that if it was a dream, she might as well let him do it. Mai found nothing wrong with dreaming of a man you have feelings for.

When he had finally pulled away from her, she weakly met his pair of red eyes. "Naru, why are your eyes still red?" She asked. She heard no reply as she fell limp in his arms.

. . .

When Mai woke up the next morning, she was more than prepared to brush off what happened last night as a dangerous dream that made her aware of her feelings. It was the fourth day golden week and there was no way the young professor could have found out where she lived.

Besides, she was sure Naru could make do without her blood for more than a week. She came down with a fever the last Friday so she was absent from the lecture.

She stretched in her bed and sat up, rubbing her eyes before yawning. She stood up and almost tripped when her foot caught into something. Mai looked down and saw the rest of her laundry on the floor. She laughed at the mess before taking the first shirt she could to replace her sleeping shirt.

She prepared tea and then sat on the couch. Mai frowned when she noticed a wine glass on her coffee table, she picked it up and looked inside all the while wondering how it got there.

"You're wearing my shirt."

Mai screamed and dropped the glass she was holding. She turned to face Naru who was wearing a black turtleneck. Mai placed a hand over her heart before turning to the shards of glass on the floor. "How did you get here?"

"Don't pick those up," He said. "You can't lose any more blood than you did last night."

Mai watched him as he returned with a dustpan and a broom, "Last… night?"

Their eyes met before he turned away to the kitchen. Mai frowned standing up and walking towards the bathroom, she picked up her toothbrush and yelped at her reflection. She raised up the shirt she was wearing and then ran towards the young professor who was helping himself with her tea.

"You- You pervert!" Mai said, pointing at her neck. "How many, just how many of these did you give me?! Nothing happened last night, right?"

"There's one more on your back," Naru replied and then raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you think I'd really take an unconscious woman to bed?"

"You say that but I have three of these on my stomach!" Mai groaned, "And what's up with this one? How do you expect me to wear shirts now?" The pointed look he gave her was enough to answer her question.

He tugged on her hand and Mai noticed there was yet another on her wrist, so far she had counted seven. Was it normal for a guy to give so much hickey's in one night? "I like seeing my works, so you can walk around shirtless."

Mai blushed, "Shut up."

 **A/N:** Okay, so this is basically all over the place. And very cliché. But anyway, have more of my will-possibly-be-a-two-shot-in-the-future, one shot!


	2. Blood Bank 2

**Blood Bank 2.0**

Kazuya Shibuya can't help but smirk as he recalled the look of horror one of his students had given him when she all but caught him feeding on the librarian. Prior to that scene, he had liked how her name sounded and admired her clean kanji that he couldn't help but call her by her first name, without honorifics.

The flustered face she rewarded him with was very charming, and he also gave her a point for figuring out that Japanese wasn't his native language.

A very interesting student indeed, if only she directed that attention to the lecture rather than his accent then he didn't doubt she would get an even higher grade.

It was too late when he realized he had chuckled out loud and the lady he was feeding on lifted her head, smiling at him. "I have so much more to offer, Kazuya." She said, unzipping her dress.

He stopped her before she could go any lower and offered her a smile that he learned from his twin brother, "Thank you, but I'm running late." He wiped his mouth with the napkin and did the same with her neck, leading her outside the door.

The woman waved at him and he returned the gesture before stepping back in and wiping all the spilled blood. Lin had warned him to stop drinking from random women because blood was so precious but it was easier said than done.

He disposed of the bloodied napkins and returned to his laptop, trying to finish the materials he would need the following two weeks as he was invited to an opening ceremony of some luxury art museum and was to accompany the students along with two other professors.

It was only when a young man with blonde hair and a pastor's outfit stepped into the room that Kazuya regretted his decision. He had forgotten that there was also the possibility of a blessing to new buildings.

As inconvenient as it sounds, it takes a lot of energy to put up a façade while everything around you were covered in holy water. Kazuya hissed as he was starting to feel dizzy and his senses were in overdrive.

He was aware that someone had noticed him and he shut his eyes in a hurry, "Are you okay, Professor?"

Kazuya easily knew that it was Mai, the student who caught his interest the previous week. He said he was okay, making his tone edgier to let her take a hint and leave. Still, she insisted on taking him towards a seat, where he relaxed visibly.

He heard her offer him water and he accepted it without hesitation, his throat was dry and he didn't know how long he would last until he gave in. He ordered her to contact Lin and after she did so, she pulled him up and guided him towards the comfort room.

Kazuya managed to calm down until she spoke the one word he wanted the most. _Blood_.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't be stupid, Mai."

And yet she insisted, and he wasn't one to act humble and reject her offer. The moment his fangs sank into her soft skin and the first drop of her blood met his tongue, his body responded automatically. He greedily drank every bit of blood that flowed out the wound he inflected and even suck on it when nothing more would freely come out.

Kazuya was brought back to the present when pain shot throughout his body from his neck. She was panting as heavily as he was and his eyes trailed back to her neck. She further teased him when she placed a hand over his bite and the additional pressure resulted to a few more of the sweet liquid spilling out.

His eyes followed the drop that had slid towards her collarbone, and before he could think twice, his body had closed the distance between them and his tongue darted out to catch the blood. Kazuya could feel her push him away, but his strength had returned and he could easily force her back.

After he was done with her neck, he turned to her hand, licking as far as her wrist. When he was done, he licked his lips and watched her. Kazuya felt a sense of pride at her spotless state, but held back any comment when she scolded him for not using a napkin nor a tissue.

He left her when Lin knocked on the door and his assistant handed him a vial of blood. Kazuya looked at it in distaste, "I'll prefer to savor the taste of my meal."

"Do you mean…?" Lin asked and he nodded, "You don't look like you just fed, you're normally messier."

"I decided I shouldn't waste the blood of my kind student when she so nicely told me it was the only chance I could taste her." Kazuya replied as he could still taste the sweet aftertaste in his mouth.

. . .

It has been two days since, and Kazuya was frustrated. He couldn't taste anything from the women he normally fed on. Just earlier, he forced himself to drink and he choked when he felt his entire mouth was covered in sand. He knew it was just his mind fooling him, that it was just blood, but something was wrong.

He was no longer hungry, but he wasn't satisfied either.

Kazuya let three more days pass until he told Lin his problem.

"Well that is bad," Lin said. "When did that start happening?"

"Sunday," he replied. He was exhausted, he needed to wash away the sandy taste in his mouth but nothing was working. His mind drifted off to the student who offered him something close to ambrosia. Kazuya stood up, he hadn't tried drinking from _everyone_ yet. There was still Mai.

And tomorrow was Friday.

He returned to his room, deciding on whether it was a wise decision. He had only fed from her once, and it might be the same as the rest. Then he could only embarrass himself.

The next day, Kazuya followed her after class. He was still debating whether he should until Lin made the decision for him. He watched as she looked at him in disbelief, but proceeded to take a paper and cut herself with it.

The first second, he panicked internally. Nothing was happening. Until the smell of fresh blood alerted his senses and that she was going to take his meal from him. Kazuya stepped right in front of her, taking her finger away from her lips, and was immediately filled with the same ecstasy.

She suddenly pulled her hand away from him. He opened his eyes and almost growled when she took her handkerchief out her bag. He grabbed her hand and lick the remnants of blood.

And then he was satisfied.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I am aware that following chapters to a story could either accidentally ruin it or make it even better. I feel like I'm more on the 'ruining it' side, but what the heck right? Thank you for your lovely reviews!

And there will be 3 more drabbles set in Naru's POV prior to the ending, but they aren't really important and will probably every other two days. Take it as a Valentines chocolate from me to you lovelies because I am a Vampire and you guys are my blood.


	3. Snack

**Snack**

Mai blushed at the scene on the television screen before her. It was embarrassing, for two people who only met a few weeks to be all over each other like that.

"But didn't you and Professor Shibuya do that?" Yasuhara said beside her, and Mai looked at him in horror.

"When?"

"This morning," Yasuhara said. "Wasn't he all over you?"

Mai turned red, Naru certainly was but that was because of an entirely different reason. She had been letting the young professor feed from her for a month now and Naru had never done anything besides taking the blood he needed.

"Of course he wasn't!" Mai replied, hitting him with her bag. She switched the television off and returned the tape to the counter. Naru had some business to attend to so he told the class to self-study and instead of meeting her after class, he had called her out to her office before any of her Friday classes started.

"Come on, let's go back now."

Yasuhara sulked, crossing his arms. "I refuse to go with the woman who hit me with a bag."

Mai looked at him in disbelief. She was torn between shaking her head and laughing at his act, "Whatever you say, Yasu."

She left him in the media room to head to the classroom by herself. Mai was determined to come early today since her engagement's with Naru after his lectures always resulted to her being late for the next class.

But of course, Naru had other plans for her. She frowned to herself as she was pulled into the men's restroom. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Professor?" He looked down on her and tugged on her collar, "You already had some this morning."

"I'm not hungry," he leaned towards her and rested his nose in her neck.

"Did you just… sniff me?" Mai asked, looking at the mop of black hair on her left. She yelped in surprise as his cold lips met the spot right under her ear, Mai moved away from him. "Naru, what are you doing?!"

When he moved to lean towards her again, Mai ducked and sat on the floor. She wasn't expecting him to do the same as he smirked and then rested his lips on her neck. Mai avoided him until he trapped her between his arms.

"Oh," Mai said. "You've got to think straight, Professor. It's me, Mai! Your student and not some beautiful foreigner you—"

She could have sworn she heard him chuckle, but the pressure on her neck distracted her. He bit her but he wasn't biting hard to enough to draw blood. Before Mai could ask him what it was that he was trying to do, her body immediately reacted and answered her question.

Mai covered her mouth with both her hands as tight as she could. And then she saw a pair of feet just outside the cubicle. She made no noise, avoiding to move as much as possible.

The noisy chatters of the pair of men outside the cubicle did little to distract her from what Naru was currently doing. Before she could reach her limit and push him away from her, Naru pulled back and looked down on her.

Mai was sure her entire body, including her face, was bright red. She avoided his eyes the entire time although she was aware that he was staring at her. When the people outside left the restroom, Naru opened the cubicle and motioned for her to leave too.

She caught sight of her reflection and then blushed at her flustered state, her eyes widening at the bruise starting to form in her neck. She squinted, looking closely.

Was that a…?

So, that was how those were formed. She already had a boyfriend before but it never progressed enough that he would leave some marks on her. Mai spun around to face him, "What—"

"Snack," he said and then pushed her outside the restroom.

Mai stared at the door, dumbfounded.

* * *

 **A/N:** You guys are okay for it to be ruined! AHAHA how cute guys 3


	4. Blood Bank 3

**Blood Bank 3.0**

Two months had passed and it became a pattern to them. During the days that weren't Friday, he would force himself to drink tasteless blood and come Friday, he would reward himself with Mai's sweet blood.

And sometimes he would give himself the treat of leaving a small mark on the spot he would drink from. Kazuya wasn't sure if she knew that even her skin tasted delicious to him.

The Friday before golden week, he was a bit dismayed to find out that Mai was absent. He returned to the house his parents bought and shut himself in his room.

"Noll, what are you doing?" Lin asked him when the Chinese man opened the door to his room. "Are you… _sulking_?"

"Mai wasn't at the lecture today," he said and he decided the feeling in his stomach was something akin to betrayal. "I spoke with her friend and he said that she had a date. What kind of student would miss a class for a date?"

"You're pretty protective, for someone who's only needing her for blood."

Kazuya scowled, Mai wasn't his personal blood bank. He wasn't going to be like his parents, nor his brother, nor Lin for the matter, and turn into someone who only drank from one person.

He managed four more days until Lin knocked on to his door and handed him a sheet of paper with an address. Kazuya didn't bother saying 'thank you' as he took his coat from the coat stand and rushed towards the address, never mind the fact that Mai could be sleeping.

He knocked on her door and she unlocked it before asking who was there. He frowned at her defensive state and asked if he could enter. Mai offered him tea, which was oddly served on a wine glass.

"Mai," he said when he finished and she hummed as she stayed in a fetal position on the couch, "I'm only going to say this once because it's tradition."

She nodded and he proceeded explaining everything about Vampires. How they can only mate with a human and only drink blood from the opposite sex, and that mating with them will extend the human years they normally live to match their aging.

"Focus, Mai." He said. She nodded and he couldn't wait. He was never a patient man to start with. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again and Kazuya knew in the back of his head that Mai was still half-asleep, but the talk was important and that way he could at least have proof that he didn't force himself on her even if it meant playing low. He guided her to his lap and she easily followed. He chuckled at how clueless she was and inhaled the scent that drives him to act unlike his usual self.

He slipped his hands under her shirt and rested them on her waist and back, careful as to not let them wander anywhere else. Most especially when his other hand brushed past the hook of her bra. Feathering kisses on her neck, Mai sighed on his ears and his body reacted right away. He sank his fangs on her neck and he heard her gasp.

"Naru?!" She exclaimed. He was afraid she would stop him, but instead she had rested her hand on his shoulder. When he finished, he closed the wound he had caused much to her many protests.

Kazuya never understood how his family members remained loyal to their mate until today. He wanted nothing more than to taste every part of Mai's body, and to leave his mark on her skin. He started with her neck, and then slowly down to her collarbone.

He hadn't planned to go any further than that until he felt Mai brush his hair back rather than tugging on it and then she smiled at him.

The smile only fueled up the feeling in his stomach and before he could stop himself, he had already marked more spots on her body.

When he returned to her neck, Mai was already so close to falling back asleep. The question she asked him was all he needed to hear to confirm that she had no idea about what had just happened.

He took her to bed and then moved to sleep on the couch when she grabbed his arm and refused to let go. Kazuya sighed and took off the turtle neck and shirt until he was left with a sleeveless shirt and then laid behind her.

Her hair was too short to hide her exposed back and he leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck. When he pulled back, he groaned once again.

Kazuya wondered how he was going to control himself for the rest of the days to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** Snippet of the last part in the original one shot! I haven't checked for grammar mistakes and corrections because I promised to upload 4 chapters in 4 consecutive days and here is the third, I absolutely love your reviews! (Can I also just say that I've got like 9 other one shots for ghost hunt but none of them are close to being done lol.)


	5. Stupid Game

**Stupid Game**

"Hey, Noll!" Eugene said when he arrived at the airport. "Want to play a game?"

"No."

"Wonderful!" Eugene exclaimed. He pulled him towards the restroom where they swapped clothes, "Remember, you have to smile. The mate who guesses first will be the winner and the losing team must do a dare."

"You're that desperate to lose?" He asked his twin who rolled his eyes.

"Masako will definitely win before your mate does," Gene said. "You've only been together a few years and Masako and I have been together for a decade."

Both twins left the restroom to be greeted by a brunette, Eugene gave him a smug look when Mai started to approach him until Mai stretched her hand out. "Hi! I'm Taniyama Mai, nice to meet you."

"What are you playing at?" Eugene frowned, pulling his best Oliver act, and Kazuya shook his head while smiling exactly like Gene would.

"Naru, while I do think white looks good on you, please tell me you won't wear that shirt again." Mai said, looking at the printed shirt of some amusement park he was wearing.

"Aww!" Gene whined, "How did you know?"

"You both either think you are geniuses or that we're dumb." Masako said, crossing her arms in disapproval, "Don't think that I don't know you're the mastermind, Gene."

"Dear Masako," his brother started and if Kazuya was more open with his emotions, he would have cringe like Mai did. "I would never think you an idiot!"

"Save it," the raven-haired girl woman. "Taniyama-san, it's been a while since I've been back to Japan. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

Kazuya almost thought that Mai would not abandon him for some snotty brat, but was proven either wise when she agreed with the girl dressed in traditional Japanese.

As the two women disappeared, Kazuya turned his anger to his twin brother who looked dejected. "Why are you still standing there?"

Eugene snapped out of his gloom and then hurried to look for some piece of paper and a pen, fully prepared to write a formal essay of apology to his mate. Kazuya sighed rubbing his temples, he was already missing Mai.

Well, they have an eternity together and tomorrow _is_ a Friday.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is less than 500 words. Yes Naru is actually a very (hormonal) sly vampire, imagine how long he had missed his mate. This might be the last already, it's originally a one shot but I ended up adding extras.

Happy Valentines dear readers! Your reviews are my valentines chocolate!


	6. Semester Requirements

**Semester Requirements**

Mai grumbled as she furiously patted her gown straight. It was beautiful, really, exquisite even. Soft to touch, pleasant to the eye, and it accented her body in all the right places.

If only she was in the mood for it, then she would feel like a princess.

That obviously meant that she wasn't in the mood, of course, for who would be when you were just informed that the deadline for a 10-pages long paper would be tomorrow by the professor himself. What was worse was that he had told her so casually that she wanted to throw the champagne glass on his face.

"Have you finished your final paper about the course this semester?" He asked, his fingers reaching for the tips of her hair just below her neck.

Mai lowered the glass, looking away from Masako to face Naru, "What final paper?"

"You'd forgotten tomorrow would be the last day before the semester ends?"

Mai gasped, paling considerably as she recalled. Yes, there was the paper, and yes she had forgotten. She slapped his hands away from her, "Whose fault was it that I forgot?"

He pulled on his favorite look, the usual blank face.

A few weeks earlier, she had been adamant to start it.

But Naru would always stray to her seat, burying his nose in between her neck, progressively distracting her from being, well, _progressive._

' _It's not due yet,' he'd murmur._

"Would you like it if I failed and had to repeat the class again?" Mai scoffed at the growing smirk in his face. She pushed her glass towards Masako, and stomped away right after she had cried in frustration. "I can't believe you!"

So now she had resorted to looking for a cab home, because she didn't want to bother any of the Davis, nor the Koujo's. She knew Masako would have driven her home, but she rode with Eugene so it was hopeless.

A cab pulled over for her, and she was about to take a step in when her nose took a whiff of some strange smell and a damp cloth blocked the lower half of her face. The last thing she saw was the surprised face of the driver and she thought; she didn't even have her phone with her.

When she came too, she was already situated in the floor, with her ankle chained down to a post. Her hands were free, but everything within her reach was clean. Her hand looked for the pin on her hair, and found that none of the accessories she wore were on her anymore.

At least (it looked like) her dress was untouched.

Mai tucked her hair back behind her ear, standing up to test the chains.

It was heavy and noisy, and the metal rattled whenever she moved.

Mai grumbled, "Great. Now I really won't be able to finish the paper on time, let alone start it."

She heard a squeak of a chair, at least she thought it was a chair, and a person appeared from behind the stack of boxes.

The person, she observed, was incredibly beautiful. She wouldn't be surprised if she found her in a magazine.

"I hope you aren't hurt anywhere," the lady said.

Mai nodded, she really wasn't. Except for the bitter taste of the acid she had been forced to smell, she was clean. She patted her hair down, unsure of what she was here for if it weren't to hurt her.

Maybe she could haggle?

"If you need money," Mai gulped, thinking of Naru, and all his fortune. "There's actually a better candidate for you to kidnap, I'd even gladly help you."

"I know who you're thinking of," she said. "Shibuya Kazuya, isn't he?"

Mai had to stop herself from clicking her tongue, so this was what it was about. Probably one of the women who Naru trampled on, he seemed to be perfectly capable of doing it without even being aware that he was doing it.

"Right," the lady said, her heels clicking on the floor as she approached Mai. Her long nails tickled Mai cheeks as she caressed her face. Mai blushed, because somehow the room had gotten hotter. "And I really want to know what is it about you that had… lured him."

Mai turned her eyes away from the beautiful lady, ignoring the way her touch made her shiver. She stiffened when the lady's hand brushed past her lips.

"You must be so _tasty_ ," she said.

Mai blinked, trying to shake off her wandering thoughts. She laughed nervously, "Well, I wouldn't say I am tasty."

"Please," the lady said, whispering. "I'd beg to differ."

Mai was in a daze as the lady leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped before they could touch. When she broke out of her daze, she was already tucked so tightly in Naru's arms.

She frowned, "Naru?"

"How did you manage to get kidnapped by a succubus right after I take my eyes off you for just a minute?" Naru growled, anger evident in his voice.

Mai isn't sure if it was because of her, or if it was because of the lady, because Naru was watching the lady with a glare so hard it could put a hole in someone's head, if it worked that way. Lin and Eugene were combating the beautiful lady.

Then her mind back-tracked to what he said, "Wait, what? A succubus? Like, seducing men and all?"

"I am aware of what they are, Mai." He sighed. When the lady was taken down, quite literally and in handcuffs, Naru turned back to her.

"I'm still mad at you." Mai harrumphed, turning away.

His finger rested below her chin to make her face him, a smirk on his face. "Because I caused you to be kidnapped or because I lied when I said the deadline was tomorrow?"

Mai snapped her head up to face him, "The deadline isn't tomorrow?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What kind of professor would I be if I failed to remind my student about her school works?"

Mai pursed her lips, stepping on his feet. "A jerk!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaa, because I love this AU I'm probably going to keep updating whenever I can think of a story for this. Who wouldn't love a so-deeply-in-love-professor Naru and a college student Mai?


End file.
